mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brent Weedman
Brent Weedman is a retired welterweight and former lightweight fighter in Bellator. He most recently defeated rival Dan Hornbuckle in the quarterfinals of Bellator's season four welterweight tournament. Due to the nasty cut he received during the fight, Weedman was suspended for sixty days putting his position in the tournament in doubt. He next faced veteran Jay Hieron in the semifinals regardless. Hieron defeated Weedman via controversial unanimous decision to move on to the finals. Weedman next faced the hard-hitting Chris Lozano in the quarterfinals of the season five welterweight tournament. Lozano defeated Weedman via unanimous decision after a fantastic fight. After the second straight decision loss, Weedman dropped down to lightweight to make his debut there and compete in Bellator's season six lightweight tournament. Weedman next fought newcomer J.J. Ambrose in the tournament's quarterfinals. After an exciting fight, Weedman defeated Ambrose via an impressive and rare second round Von Flue choke. With the victory, Weedman moved on the tournament's semifinal round. In the semifinals, Weedman faced former kickboxing champion Thiago Michel. He defeated Michel via a close and relatively controversial split decision to advance to the lightweight tournament finals. Weedman next faced fellow welterweight tournament competitor Rick Hawn in the lightweight tournament final round. Hawn defeated Weedman via decision. Weedman next fought former Dream welterweight champion Marius Zaromskis in the quarterfinals of the season eight welterweight tournament. Weedman defeated Zaromskis via a unanimous decision after Zaromskis lost a point due to an illegal knee. With the win, Weedman advanced to the semifinals to fight a rematch against former MFC welterweight champion Douglas Lima. Unfortunately he had injuries from the Zaromskis fight and was forced to pull out; he was replaced against Lima by former finalist Bryan Baker. After recovering Weedman signed to fight Justin Baesman in the season nine tournament quarterfinals. Weedman defeated Baesman via first round armbar submission. He next rematched Rick Hawn in the semifinals losing via a dominant unanimous decision. Weedman retired several weeks after the fight from mixed martial arts at the age of 29. He stated that he wanted to spend more time with his family. Fights *Brent Weedman vs. Douglas Lima *Brent Weedman vs. Dan Hornbuckle 2 - The fight was in the quarterfinals of Bellator's fourth season welterweight tournament. *Brent Weedman vs. Jay Hieron - The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator fourth season welterweight tournament. It was a controversial decision victory for Jay Hieron. *Chris Lozano vs. Brent Weedman - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season five welterweight tournament. *Brent Weedman vs. J.J. Ambrose - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season six lightweight tournament. The fight was also the lightweight debut of welterweight veteran Weedman. *Thiago Michel vs. Brent Weedman - The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator season six lightweight tournament. Before the fight, Weedman stated that the second the fight was over he would be heading with his father to see his wife who was close to having their son Will. *Brent Weedman vs. Marius Zaromskis - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season eight welterweight tournament. Brent's Quotes On Reddit "Ask Me Anything" *On Marijuana: "Marijuana prohibition in general is a joke. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it. Unfortunately things of this nature aren't up to us. One day I'll be explaining to my grandchildren the absurdity of the government outlawing a plant. Hopefully they'll be incredulous." *His most impressive victory in his own opinion: "Hard to nail down, as I'm always happy to win! Off the top of my head I'll say submitting Doug Lima was a big one for me. How his arm didn't break is beyond me, I have a picture somewhere of it past 180 degrees. That dude is as tough as they come." *On his loss to Gray Maynard: "Yeah I lost a pretty boring fight to Gray, at that point in his career his wrestling was obviously amazing, but he hadn't brought the rest of his game around. Cut to me on my back throwing submissions at him for 15 minutes." Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Bellator fighters Category:Lightweight fighters Category:Retired fighters